Problem: Let $x,$ $y,$ and $z$ be positive real numbers such that $x + y + z = 1.$  Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{x + y}{xyz}.\]
Answer: By the AM-HM inequality,
\[\frac{x + y}{2} \ge \frac{2}{\frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{y}} = \frac{2xy}{x + y},\]so $\frac{x + y}{xy} \ge \frac{4}{x + y}.$  Hence,
\[\frac{x + y}{xyz} \ge \frac{4}{(x + y)z}.\]By the AM-GM inequality,
\[\sqrt{(x + y)z} \le \frac{x + y + z}{2} = \frac{1}{2},\]so $(x + y)z \le \frac{1}{4}.$  Hence,
\[\frac{4}{(x + y)z} \ge 16.\]Equality occurs when $x = y = \frac{1}{4}$ and $z = \frac{1}{2},$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{16}$.